supergirls harem
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: Supergirl harem fanfiction! Op brutal futanari  supergirl she will fuck men as well….if you don't like things being so brutal...trust me.leave if you have any sort of moral code...leave bruh START!


**Supergirl harem fanfiction! Op brutal futanari supergirl she will fuck men as well….if you don't like things being so brutal...trust me.leave if you have any sort of moral code...leave bruh START**

!

Kara was having an extreme crisis right now she was extremely.horny her cock throbbed intensely under the table at her board meeting her cock throbbed so hard that it hurt the voices in her head boomed ever sense she escaped from cadmus she had this blood lust...and weird superiority complex she'd look at anyone that wasn't her with disgust like they weren't a someone they were a thing

'paint the room with cum' 'destroy these bastards and whores!'kara let out a husky growled like. An animal witch scared the board members

"ms. Danvers?"one of the men spoke slowly kara could not handled this as she gripped the table she accidently split the entire table in half causing shock in everyone

"you all need to go now! I cant….mmmmmnng i can't control myself!!"kara's eyes warningly glew bright red causing everyone to rush out immediately but as all the men left kat pressed a button auto locking the rest of the woman in a she stared at kara intrigued

"ms. Grant this woman is crazy! Please let us go!"

Ms. Grant seemed to darkly.chuckle as kara gripped her head and whimpered to herself"you always said how much you hated these board members...show me…"the woman in the room gasped in,fear ms.grant only stared at lara with lust she bit her lip slowly as kara tried to cover her ears from her horrible words

"Do it...end them kill them do it...do it...DO IT!"she yelled once more causing kara to flinch in fright being.her most vulnerable at the moment

"you want that fright to stop right? Do it...i want you to slaughter them like the worthless cattle they are!"ms. Grant yelled in anger and lust

"wait wait ok, ok ms. Grant we might have been to quick to reject your offer let's talk about this!"her prayers fell on deaf ears as kara's yes fixated on them she suddenly charged one and.tore her head clean off gassing in disgust as blood coated her face she was disgusted she didn't know why she was doing this….yet she needed more she raised the head up and squeezed all the blood.onto her tongue her eyes rolled.to her head in pleasure as she swallowed the blood she then crushed the head completely the woman frantically banged on the door witch caused kara to backup to run but kat quickly gripped her shoulders

"no no no no no...its ok my dear it's fine… keep going keep going its soundproof!"kara stared at her slowly and then at the others with a grin that could make the joker look nice as she continued her onslaught blood splashed and splattered everywhere as kara ripped bodies apart and even ate other parts kat gasped and raised her hands half way as blood splashed her face she chuckled om delight as she watched kara let one woman hang by her hair as kara lifted her by it the woman was crying intensely

"come dear...do what your boss said...kill her"kat said with no remorse kara gripped her hair tightly and proceeded to bash her head into the floor kat couldn't help but slide a hand down her pants and work her clit moaning as she watched this kara beat her skull in so hard her face wasn't even there anymore it was mushy and sticky at the same.time she then slammed her face in one more time flattening her head like a pancake earning more blood to splash all over her and the still moaning kat

Kara panted deeply covered in blood she then stared at kat and speed blitzed her pinning her to the wall causing kat to gasp a bit but grin kara then back handed her hard enough to bust her lip and give her a nose bleed kat just stared at her and adjusted her hair

"why aren't you scared…?! Why aren't you like them?!"kara growled in anger and flinched a bit as kat rubbed her face a bit

"oh...sweet heart…. I've been fucked by many producers and celebrities...even raped comes with the job your a virgin kara...you nothing about you scares me...even being supergirl, just. Intrigues me"she said rubbing her bulge causing kara to gasp in pleasure"do what i say...and i promise you can fuck and kill. all. You. Want."she said with a smile rubbing kara's lip a bit kara moaned and gasped as she suddenly pulled her into a deep kiss she pushed kara into a chair and straddled her moaning as she felt her dicks bulge in her pants touch her pussy threw her own pants

Kara moaned out and frantically began to strip kat desperately witch caused kat to stop her she was about to complain but kat put a finger on her lips

"shhhn...i'm not going anywhere momma kats gonna make this pesky hard on of yours go away... "for some reason kats words were extremely soothing she allowed her to take full control stripping kara of her suit slowly showing her slim perfect frame the only fat thing about kara was her dick...it was massive at least 20 inches long and her hand couldn't even wrap around it properly but as kat stripped herself there was a difference her body frame was more thick and busty but still just as perfect kat suddenly climbed upwards dropping.her legs over the chair and gripping kara's head

"eat me out…"kat ordered simply kara took a huge whiff of her cunt and loved the smell she couldn't help but immediately dig her tongue into her cock here's the thing about kara that so far was driving her nuts...her tongue pretty much was a cock it was soft yet strong at the same time as if kara could kill her just by flicking to hard kara was so strong that as she flicked her tongue inside kat she was.practically bench pressing her up and down with her tongue alone. Kat flipped around and slid her tongue along kara's massive cock causing kara to moan out intensely as kat proceeded to suck her cock up and down kara continued to devour her pussy shaking her head all around so her tongue took every part of her pussy and clit.

Kara proceeded to thrust upwards gagging kat on her massive cock as she slurped.on her pussy kat felt incredible the shock and pleasure from kara's amazingly fast tongue was perfect"kryptonians adapt to anything bitch….sex is no different"kara exclaimed and kat didn't even care that she was called a bitch she just wanted her fat juicy cock to choke her and kara gladly complied with gusto gripping her hair tightly she shoved her head down causing kat to wrech and puke all over her cock kara could care less her goal was to fuck. Grant. Up.

"ugg hell yeah im gonna cum keep it up slut!"kara ordered smashing her face down on her cock as kat puked on her cock like a water fossett kara took one strong thrust and poured her jiZ deep into her throat"dont swallow it all bitch let some drip!"kara ordered harshly smacking.the back of her head causing her to puke up cum and food as kara came she sighed in the chair relaxing a bit as she flooded kats throat she let kat pull away as she finished cumming she groaned letting out one last big splash facializing kat

"alright bitch...we aint done time.to get knocked up~"kara grinned and tossed her on her shoulder and walking to the window she then opened it and grinned forcing kats head out the window

"w...what are you doing?! We'll get caught!

"shhhh no we won't miss grant...just be quite~"kara ordered coldly and shoved her cock balls deep down her throat causing kat to literally barf blood out the window kara groaned no human should ever take 20 inches of pure cock so fast her pussy was so tight but kara could barely feel resistance kara growled and began to thrust in and out of her pussy causing kat to moan and grunt as if she was constantly getting punched in the gut

"nnng….uggg...look at that~ the blood is lube...slip slosh...slosh slippery~"kara giggled evilly as she thrusted in and out of the now crying kat grants pussy her eyes rolled im annoyance"shut up bitch"she growled thrusting into her cunt harder and harder when,she wouldn't listen kara began to slam her head in with the window"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"she ordered this time causing kat to gasped in fear shaking as kara slammed into her pussy luckily for kat she was a quick shot with a loud growled she began to flood kats pussy

"OHHHH SHIT!!CUMMING LIKE THIS IS BEYOND ANYTHING!"kara moaned out as she flooded her cunt it was enough to push kat into cumming on her cocm intensly causing jer to screem out as well kara panted intensely and pulled out with a shove cumming.all over her back hair and face leaving a twitching kat grant to cry and shiver"phew….ok ms. Grant i'm gonna file.those papers you asked me to k?*she said kissing her cheek and walking out with a happy stride


End file.
